Sakura meets Batosai
by BladeofMuramasa
Summary: When Sakura finally gets into High School and thinks her life of collecting clow cards is over, she is thrown into a time of war and blood. Her only chance of survival, is a manslayer.Updates every week on saturdays!sooner depending on my schedule
1. Taken

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any animated TV show that is portrayed here)

Chapter 1: Taken

As a young girl made her way through the large crowd, she finds her friend and heads off to school. This girl's name is Kinomoto Sakura. She has just started her freshman year in highschool and can't wait for her first class. Her friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, Simply smiles at Sakur'as enthusiasm. When it finally got to the point of Sakura jumping up and down she couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What? Did you start laughing all of a sudden?" Sakura said as she stopped jumping at the sudden noise.

"Oh Sakura, you are hysterical. Your like a kid in a toy shop." She was still giggling at this point.

"It's kid in a _candy _shop not a toy shop. Just becuase your dad is the presidant of a toy company doesn't mean you have to make all of your sayings about toys." She said this with a little hint of jealousy but then she heard the school bell ring. "Hmm, The first bell. How many minutes do we have to get to class?"

"Three."

"Your joking!"

"No really. Look at my watch."

When she looked at the watch Sakura stopped in her tracks. Then she suddenly screamed in horror. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!!" Without even saying so much as a goodbye to Tomoyo she had started sprinting towards her class.

"I knew she would freak out." She looked at her watch and smiled as she set it back 7 minutes to the normal time. "Oh boy she is going to be mad at me."

She continued to walk on without a care in the world humming to herself.

After several minutes of a "that was mean" lecture from Sakura, hey both sat down and waited for their class to start. When the bell finally rung for class the teacher hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't until about ten minutes or so afterwards when the teacher had finally come stumbling through the door. He had opened the door and was just about to step in when suddenly he tripped on what looked to be his kimono. He fell through the door and landed square in front of the class.

He quickly got up and stood straight. "Good morning. My name is Matsumino Toshi. You may refer to me as proffesor."

On the first day of school, the teacher had not only come late, but in a traditional kimono. The entire class instantly labeled him by his entrance. Most of their conclusions cam to one of three things: Loser, Lazy, and Funny.

The funny obviously came from most of the girls in the class. The reason for this was his looks. He looked to be around the age of 25 and was quite muscular. He was tall and had short trimmed black hair that was a natural mess. His eyes were a dark shade of green and he had a rich voice.

Sakura could not help but stare at him. In fact none of the girls could. But as he began his explanation of how the school year was planned out which includded a school trip in the first week! The class was scheduled to go to a museum of history the upcoming saturday as a startup for his class. Sakura could easily tell that this would be an intersting school year.

The rest of the day went on with little excitement compaired to that morning. But when Sakura finally got home she was grateful for her bed. The day of walking around and having a tour of the school really tired her out and she wanted to get to bed. But before that she decided to take a shower. When she was done and walking about in her pajamas she went looking for her father to tell him the news about the field trip.

When she was done he was quite shocked. "A field trip already? How can the school even allow for that so early? I'm not sure if it will help you or not." He looked at Sakura and saw her face lose some of it's happyness when his tone came out. "But then again if he wants you to then there has to be some importance to it for his class."

"Oh thank you dad!" At that she was all over him with hugs. After a couple minutes more she finally got into her bed. "What a day."

The net few days went at the speed of light for Sakura. She was so excited about the early field trip that she nealy had a spaz attack. And when Friday rolled around she was even more hyper. Poor Tomoyo who would have to deal with her spaztic friend the entire trip, made sure to pack plenty of Tylenol and bottled water in her bag.

Sakura had everything packed in a matter of minutes She had everything organized acording to her standards and had even included to bring the deck of clow cards. She had already succesfuly contained all of the cards but she never liked to leave to anywhere without them. With the final zipper put in place her stuffed backpack with her walkman and magazines was full.

She went to sleep that night with anticapation of a great day. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were, "I can't believe I am so happy about a history museum."

The next day was a hectic one. Sakura had to take a shower that was taken up by her dad at the same time that she neede to eat breakfat and make sure she had her full uniform. But after several minutes of pandemonium she was on her way to school to catch the bus going to the museum.

Tomoyo, anticipating her usual mornings, saved her a seat next her so they could ride together. When the bus finally started moving Sakura had already shoved her headphones on and was blaring music in her ear.

When they finally got to the museum, the teacher, who was still wearing the kimono, stood at the head of the bus and eplained the rules.

"Remember, this is a museum not a playground. There is no tour so you are free to roam around as you wish. But there is a special asignment for you. Find one object in the museum and write a full page on it's history and why you chose it. They will be your ticket back onto the bus when we go home. If youdon't have it we will leave you here." he winked at the busdriver as the kids looked at him in shock.

Each one of the students spent about half an hour looking for what they wanted and then the next three hours learning about it. After about an hour and a half however, Sakura still hadn't found what she wanted until she walked into a small room that had a painting of a small village of samurai.

It was an organized plot of houses and farms. There were obvious samurai familys walking about as the mother and father, who was carrying his katana, chatted and the children played. When Sakura saw this painting she instantly fell in love with it. She jotted down notes and scribbles as a rough draft before she worked on the final asignment. This continued until Sakura noticed something strange. Under some of the straw next to one of the houses she could have sword she saw a pair of tennis shoes dissapear under it.

She leaned in for a closer look but couldn't see anything. She shrugged and continued on with her task. In a subtle light however the deck of cards in her bag shown through the fabric. She instantly looked down and recognized the light. In a hurry she unzipped her bag and pulled them out in confusion. When she held them up they stoppedglowing and simply sat there.

Tomoyo walked in just as the cards stopped glowing. Understanding what that meant she sent a worried look to Sakura. Sakura shook her head in confusion until they started glowing again. This time however they shook and vibrated heavily.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura asked bewildered. She tried to get the cards to stop shaking but to no avail. Then the cards moved on their own towards the painting. Desperatly trying to pull back she sweat on her forehead but couldn't get them to budge in the opposite direction. When the cards made contact with the canvas they almost melted into the painting. "Tomoyo, Help!" Sakura pleaded.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and pulled hard but to no avail. Sakura thought to just let the cards go. But when she tried she couldn't. She couldn't relieve her grasp on the cards as they were being absorbed by the painting in front of her. Tomoyo eventually pulled so hard that she lost her grip and fell to the floor. But when he did this there was a terrible occurence. Just as the cards had, Tomoyo kept on grabbing and grabbing.

"Please help me Tomoyo!" She screamed. But when her head finally touched the surface her face went blank. Then like a vacuum, the painting sucked her up and did not spit her back out. Tomoyo witnessed Sakura passing into the painting and saw the facial expression on Sakura's face. She could only assume the worst.


	2. Taken Part II

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any animated TV show that is portrayed here)

Sakura had no knowledge of what was happening to her. The last thing she knew was Tomoyo's face grabbing for her. The face of her friend in a distressed pose made Sakura cry slightly in the darkness that was consuming her. She tried to think of what was going on but the only thing in her mind was the sadness of Tomoyo. The darkness held her for many days in the real world. But for Sakura it felt like seconds. For when she suddenly gained free thought back, she fell into a river. With the change from darkness into water in mere seconds it took Sakura by complete surprise.

"What is this?" She tried to say but she just gulped down water. She started choking until she was able to grab ahold of some roots nearby.

"Roots?" She thought to herself. "Why are there roots here?" She pulled with all her might and was able to put her head above water. She climbed up the riverbank and onto the driest land she could find spitting up the water that she swollowed. She then collapsed on the ground. She was still awake surprisingly enough. She was soaked to the bone and her uniform stuck to her skin. She roled over onto her back and looked up. She was under a tree.

"Now...I know...something is wrong." She mumbled to herself in disbelief. The tree swayed back and forth in the sunlight. She sat up and looked around. In the distance she could see a mountain, trees, and the length of the river. he turned the other way and jumped to her feet. She was looking at an old styled Japanese village! At first she thought it was just one of those movie set things but when she saw a villager cut the head off of a pig she started to think otherwise as well as get sick.

She numbly walked forward towards the village. She couldn't explain why but she felt like she neede to be there. The image of Tomoyo had completely gone from her head. Even the clow cards have seemingly disapeared without her notice. But the urge to enter the village was too great. She neede to know what was going on. The very second she stepped into the village, all the people who could see her murmered and wispered to eachother. That was until a man with two swords in his belt came up to her and looked her over. Then every person became silent as death itself.

"Who are you girl?" Sakura tried to talk but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't make a sound. He started to get annoyed at her attempts and had one of the boys that was practicing nearby throw him his boken. He gripped it threateningly. "Girl you have 5 seconds to tell me who you are or I will make you. 1...2...3...4...5!!!" He lifted it up above his head to strike until suddenly she yelled at him in fear.

"Sir my name is Sakura!" She put her hands up to block the blow that never came. She looked up at the man that was smiling and about to laugh. Then suddenly a piece of steel hit him full force in the face. When Sakura looked down she noticed it as simple scrap metal. A woman came running up with a highly annoyed look on her face.

"Why do you insist on scaring people Jin!" The woman screamed at him. She kicked him in the stomach then turned towards Sakura. At first she was taken by surprise by her clothing but she wiped it off her mind when she noticed that she was soaked to the bone and had scratched all over her.

"You poor girl! What happened to you?" She leaned in but Sakura said nothing. She quickly looked down at the now unconscious man on the ground. She was still shaky about that man. "Please come in. I can get you new clothes and you can tell me your name when your more comfortable ok?"

The woman extended her hand to Sakura as a mother would. She had a smile on her face that for some reason was able to calm Sakura down. Still shaking she took the offered hand and was walked into a nearby hut and was able to get into dry clothes.

"Well do you feel better? My name is Yuni. What is yours?"

She looked at Yuni with a new sense of determination to find out what exactly happened. "My name is Sakura. I'm not sure where I am right now. Could you tell me what the name of this village is?"

"This village is owned by a man named Batosai. He doesn't really have a name for it but nobody cares. It would be stupid to even suggest it to him."

"Why" Sakura tilted her head slightly in true confusion. Yuni stared at her like she was looking at a ghost.

"What do you mean why? Do you **not **know what will happen if you do anything that is against him in any way?" In pure innocence Sakura shook her head. Yuni on the other hand looked sick.

"Ok then I will tell you. He owns this village. That means everyone and everything. He is the master and nobody dare challenge him. He will kill anyone. If you even mutter so much as a curse at him he will strike you down where you stood."

Sakura was shocked to hear this. At first she didn't think it was anything close to the truth but when she stared into Yuni's eyes she knew. She knew that it was the truth.

"But why would someone do something so horrible? There is no purpose for killing" Yuni listened as if it was for amusement.

"Whether you like it or not he is the boss around here and there will be no mercy given to anyone." After that she stood up and went outside to carry on her duties as the village's primary doctor. This is a samurai village after all and there would be wounds here and there so there is a lagitamant reason for one.

Sakura was now left alone in the hut staring at the floor. She knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be but she felt as though she had been here before. She could not lay her finger on it but she shrugged it off at the moment.

Yuni offered for Sakura to stay with her that night which Sakura accepted gladly. In the morning however, her somewhat happy thoughts came to a halt. She woke up still on her mat in the hut when she noticed that everything was silent. There were no noises at all. She got up and stepped outside the hut. She noticed all of the villagers standing in two rows opposite from each other.

Sakura found an open spot next to Yuni and asked what was going on. "Sakura, this is not the best time for talk. I will explain everything to you just please be quiet for the moment."

Sakura looked around and finally spotted what everybody was paying attention to. A man in a red top, white pants, carrying a sword with a scar on his cheek was walking to and fro between the villagers almost like he was inspecting them.

The man seeming pleasant enough. Whenever he went up to someone he chatted for a moment and gave them a quick smile. Then Yuni suddenly spoke in a hushed voice.

"Do not speak to him unless he is addressing you directly." She said this almost as if they were forbidden words. She said directly with a stronger tone so Sakura could understand. She still did not know what was going on but she care to find out. She had a bad feeling and wanted the man to leave.

Then the man finally got to Yuni. They talked for a while until he noticed Sakura next to her. He had never laid eyes on her before and was quite curious.

"Who is this young woman?"

"Her name is Sakura Lord Batosai."

"Which village does she come from?"

"I am not sure. I haven't asked her yet Lord Batosai."

"What does that mean? Is she one of your friends from another village?"

"No my lord. I took her in yesterday. She has no idea of where she is."

At this Batosai stood in front of Sakura. A good 15 inches above her he towered over her and was quite intimidating. He looked her over and stepped back to Yuni.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord."

"She was found yesterday and you took her in."

"Yes my lord."

He turned towards Sakura and spoke to her this time.

"What village do you come from?"

"I don't come from a village." When she did not refer to him as lord his face twitched and he glared at her,

"I will remind you to refer to me as lord only once."

She shook a bit but was able to speak in clarity.

"Yes my lord."

"That is better. Now who is your family?

"I am not sure what you mean my lord."

"Ah yes. You were born into poverty. That is why you don't have anything."

He turned and faced Yuni again. This time they talked in whispers so Sakura could not here.

When he finally turned back to Sakura he smiled slightly. Yuni on the other hand looked sad. He finally spoke to her after several seconds of pause.

"You are to come with me wherever I go as my servant. Is that understood?"

Sakura had to think about that statement two or three times to understand what he meant. When she did she was angry.

"What do you mean servant? I am nobodies servant."

Yuni at that moment jumped in front of Batosai on her knees with her head down.

"Please my lord spare her. She does not know how you govern so she can not be put to fault. She will learn from you and will be obedient."

Batosai, who's hand had gone to his sword, lowered his hand and stood up straight and nodded. Yuni had a face of relief and quickly got up. She moved to Sakura and talked to her privately.

"Sakura. I am not sure how things were run where you live but here. If you don't do what he says he will kill you. He gets what he wants. That means that if he wants you for a slave, then that means he will get you as a slave."

Sakura was about to protest until all of a sudden a pair of hands cam from behind her and covered her mouth with a gag. She tried to resist the hands that were tying her up but to no avail. She was quickly tied up head to toe with a gag.

Sakura tried to scream but the gaga wouldn't allow it. Then Batosai stood above her and spoke. "You will be my slave and an obedient one at that. Even if I have to teach you the hard way. Put her in the cart."

She was suddenly pulled from the ground and placed in a wooden cart. Sakura who was so comfortable with Yuni was all of a sudden taken for a slave? Nothing to Sakura made any sense anymore. The only thing that seamed to fit was to cry. At first one or two but then a fountain of tears came from her eyes.

She couldn't help but see her friend Tomoyo one last time before she decided to close her eyes and pray for an end to this strange dream she thought she was going through. It is in fact, not a dream.


End file.
